The present invention relates to a technique in which audio information reproduced from a recording medium serving as a transmission side (source) by an audio reproducing device is recorded on another recording medium serving as a reception side (target) by an audio recording device.
A technique of recording audio information reproduced from a CD (compact disc) by a CD player onto a cassette tape by a tape deck has been known as one of techniques in which audio information reproduced from a recording medium serving as a source by an audio reproducing device is recorded on another recording medium serving as a target by an audio recording device.
For example, according to the technique discloses in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. Hei-5-159538, tracks (music pieces, etc.) of audio information recorded on CD are selected and reproduced on the basis of the reproducing time of each of the tracks and the recordable time of a cassette tape designated by a user in a CD player so that the residual recordable time of the cassette tape after the recording operation is minimum, and the respective tracks reproduced by the CD player are recorded on the cassette tape by the tape deck.